1. Field of Application
The subject invention generally pertains to a dispenser for dispensing various substances, and particularly instant coffee, powdered milk or ice tea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many various dispensers have long been used to dispense instant coffee, powdered milk, ice tea or other dry substances. Exemplary of such dispensers is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,186 issued to Michael J. Agey. The disclosed dispenser is constructed as independent unit and relatively big in size, have many parts and required the loading of substances being dispensed. Another type of dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,814 issued to Peter A. Aluotto. This device allows only single dispensing and requires continuous refilling.